Stop Living The Lie
by carby101
Summary: Its David Sneddon - its Carby......... the carby interpretation of the confusing and senseless lyrics!


A/N – Because I was bored, tired and listening to David Sneddon. Please forgive me. Set in two different places in time….hopefully will make sense…. Alternate scenarios….kinda. What could've been sand and water and what could've been Abby road. Oh just read it and forget all I just said – it makes no sense! The song is David Sneddon – stop living the lie. To Ash for being the only David Sneddon fan out there and to Charli for…..talking to me and corrupting my mind as I wrote this…

*

**_He sits alone at a table in a small café _**

**_Drowning his tears in a bottomless cup of coffee _**

**_And he's tumbling into his thoughts _**

**_His memories are all tied in knots _**

**_Who is going to save him _**

**_No one wants to know him_**

_ *_

He sat alone in Doc Magoos, trying to hide the tears which fell. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, thinking of past times where he has sat there, his memories in knots. And so he sat, looking for a friendly face, but not one was to come. All so hostile, so accusing, looking at him - staring. He had been told that when he returned it would all be the same, it wasn't. He was sitting, clutching his cup of coffee when Cleo walked past.

'Cleo! Hi! How are you?' he asked, motioning to her to sit down opposite him.

'Oh – Carter, hi. I'm sorry, I can't…I have a critical patient, I just came in for a quick coffee.'

''Oh – well, how are you?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?'

'Oh – I've been better, but hopefully it'll all be better once I get back to work.'

'You're going back to work?'

'Yeah, why? Don't you think I can ….handle it?'

'No, I'm sure you can, but I just thought that you wouldn't be…..' she paused, looking for the right word.

'Wouldn't be what?'

'Nothing Carter,' she said as she walked away, 'I'll see you at work I guess.'

It had all changed, going to Atlanta was supposed to have saved him, but it didn't. He was supposed to be better once he got back, but he wasn't. It would take much more than a couple of months in rehab to save him, it would take a saviour – a guardian angel.

*****

**_She stands alone in a place where no one knows her name _**

**_She's catches them staring _**

**_They turn around and vanish the frame _**

**_And she's nursing her head and her pride _**

**_She died long ago deep down inside _**

**_Who is going to save her _**

**_No one wants to know her _**

****

**_*_**

****

It was the first day; she was the new med-student. By the end of the day she was tired, not just physically, but tired of the looks people gave her. The sideways looks as they busied themselves in their work, yet the minute she caught them staring, they'd pretend they hadn't been looking, as though they could just 'vanish the frame.' They knew so little about her, yet they saw more in her than she could see herself. She had gotten a divorce, she was supposed to be having a clean break, yet she was still nursing her pride. She had died inside the day she started to drink, yet she couldn't admit it to herself, she didn't want to. She saw a doctor walk by and she attempted to introduce herself.

'Hi – Doctor Finch? I'm Abby, a new med-student here.'

'Well that's good, I've got a trauma coming in that I have to tend to…. was there something you wanted?'

'No – just to introduce myself, which I have done now…'

'Right…well, I'd better be off now.'

'Bye then.' She said, as she watched the doctor walk on by, as everyone seemed to. She didn't want anyone to save her, or fix her, yet she wanted someone to make the pain go away, someone to calm the storm, someone to be her saviour.

*

**_I can't believe that you'd pull on a sleeve when you cry _**

**_You stick in the knife then give the kiss of life _**

**_Live the lie _**

**_We all have a saviour _**

**_So do yourself a favour _**

**_Stop living the lie _**

**_Stop living the lie _**

*

He was tired of it, he was tired of the way people changed. How people contradicted themselves, the way they lived the lie. He wanted to give in, he wanted to forget the world, he just wanted to pull on someone's sleeve and cry. He look around the empty room for someone, but there was no one there he knew. He ferociously attacked his salad with a knife, sticking it in, as he watched a young couple in the booth next to his, lost in each others arms. They were kissing each other as if their lives depended on it, as though they might die if they let go of each other. He was living the lie that he was okay and so he looked around for his saviour and a few moments in time later, she came.

*

**_He sits alone and looks up to the eyes of an angel _**

**_She catches him staring and smiles the smile of an angel _**

**_And she asks him if this chair is free _**

**_He says yes will you sit here with me _**

**_No one would have saved them _**

**_We should all learn from them _**

**_*_**

****

He saw someone he recognised, lost in their own thoughts, sitting near him. He stared at her for a while and after a few minutes, she caught him looking and grinned at him. She moved smoothly towards him and asked,

'Is anyone sitting here?'

'Nope – its just me…please, sit.'

'Okay then,' she said, sitting down opposite him. 

And so they talked and laughed together, they were both looking for a saviour and so they learned to depend on one another. To become co-dependent, they managed to save each other and so they managed to live, then to love.

**_*_**

**_I can't believe that you'd pull on a sleeve when you cry _**

**_You stick in the knife then give the kiss of life _**

**_Live the lie _**

**_We all have a saviour _**

**_So do yourself a favour _**

**_Stop living the lie... Lie... Lie... _**

**_Stop living the lie_**

**_*_**


End file.
